Legends Of Spyro Warriors from the Stars
by Star-Wolf-Guardian
Summary: When everything is peaceful, when everything is quiet, when everything is at peace a new threat rises and one our heroes may not be able to take on by themselves. Help has been sent all they need is a reason to act upon the four words they beleive in Honor, Duty, Courage, Loyalty. This is a Spyro and U.S.E crossover for those of you looking for one.


Chapter 3

Explanations and Answers.

**Alright I know the very begining was fast but that was the point. If you don't like it then let me know how I can improve the beginning and I'll try to fix it because in all honesty the beginning makes me sick but I'm having a bit of trouble finding another way that's rarely used. So send me your ideas for the first chapter and I'll revise it using the one I like best.**

**Don't foget to reveiw and comment.**

Spyro POV: I was wondering how long these humans had been here. This base was so well dug in that it was impossible for them to be her for less than a year. "Hey Purple you want to see a World Burner Battleship?" I heard the human ask now know as Star Streak. I looked at him confused before nodding my head. "I wouldn't mind but please call me Spyro." I saw him nod as we split from Cynder and while I still didn't fully trust this human Cynder was usually a good judge of others the only thing that put me on edge about him was that he seemed to be ready for an attack at any moment. I sighed and shook the thoughts from my head.

The Guardians POV: "WHAT?! Cynder and Spyro are missing?!" Terrador screamed.

"This is unacceptable and very problematic. If word gets out he's missing then there will be a mass panic." Cyril stated rather agitated.

"Yesindeediftheydonotshowupsoonwemayhavetofindawaytocalmthepublic." Volteer said rapidly causing the others to look at him confused.

"We need a search party to go look for them. If anything happened then we need to know before things get out of control." Terrador frowned.

"As much as I hate it I'll go grab Hunter, Sparx, Ember, and Flame to look for them. Worst case scenario they are being held captive by rogue apes for ransom." Cyril sighed as he left to gather the group.

Cynder POV: This base was amazing and I don't mean just size wise but also in how it looked. It was the size of a large city under a mountain with a great veiw of the surrounding areas to fight from. These humans knew they're stuff and I was impressed and don't even get me started on the food. IT, WAS, AMAZING! It tasted different but not in a bad way when the sauce made contact with my mouth which got me to stop. Thankfully one of the soldiers told me it was 'God old fashioned American Barbeque' not only that but the soldiers were eating a multitude of different foods including other species which wore the same Star and Stripe emblem the humans had. The soldiers were reletively friendly and kind. I heard one of the soldiers say something about dragon assault teams that had left earlier on scouting missions. I was snapped out of my thoughts as feathered wing brushed my back. "Well you seem happy." I heard Sora say to which I nodded my head in reply. "I don't know how you humans...well beings did it but this U.S.E as you call it being made of 95% humans both military and civilian is just...I don't know what to say. How long have you guys been here anyway?" I saw the she-wolf chuckle. "About three months and yes humans move fast when it comes to many things. The amount of technology they have helps to when they need something done." She said with a smile. "I heard something about dragons. Are there others here?" I asked curious. The she-wolf nodded her head before motioning me to follow. "You can't see them right now though as some of them are preparing for the mission." I tilted my head. "What kind of mission?" I asked curious. She just shrugged. "Beats me. The Sky Commander has reasons for doing things the way he does and it's saved our asses several times." I smiled slightly wow talk about respect. "Come on we need to go catch up with your friend I believe he went to see one of the Batlleships with Star Streak. I think you'll be even more impressed than before."

Spyro POV: "That's huge!" Was all I could say as I stared at the purple and silver floating ship. It had two sets of wings with what looked like blades on them and the weapons on them were massive. Just one of these could level Warfang. I heard my escort laugh. "And she's only the third biggest ship. A Planetary Defender would Dwarf this thing. Okay Spyro I know the U.S.I.S Hell's Chariot is beautiful but she's taken so stop staring." I heard him say laughing. I came out of my trance and glared at him slightly. "You have a good sense of humor for someone who almost saw a well." My eyes teared up slightly. I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to look up. The human had removed his helmet and I could see his eyes. They were silver but they spoke one thing to me. 'What happened has happened learn from it and become better.' I smiled sadly at him before lowering my head. The hand moved and I fell into an embrace which could only be described as a hug and while it was foreign it was welcome.

Star Streaker POV: This dragon didn't know what to think about the Battleship and to be honest they have that effect on most unless you've been near one. They are even better to see in action when purple energy arcs from the Ship-Shotguns, Valkery Anti-Air, and other guns. It's like a show of death before it punches you in the gut. Even better was the fact that they were amazingly quiet too which allowed them to get close and use the blades on the wings to shred other ships. I looked at Spyro as I held him close to me. I may not be a father but I know what it's like to feel like you've failed and it's hell to go through. I turned my head when I heard Sora and Cynder enter to see the expression on Sora's face as amusement because I was always Mr 'badass and no emotion'. The dragoness had an exprssion of shock but it was a good shock. I let Spyro go before I placed on my helmet while walking away. "Where are you going?" Sora asked concerned. I frowned. "I need to think just stay with them and don't follow me." I said hiding the hurt in my voice. I left her there looking at me sadly while at the same time confused. I never told anyone what happened except the Sky Commander who swore never to tell anyone. If you want the full story here it goes...I failed to protect someone dear to me and they died for it."

Sora POV: I have never seen Star Streak like that which hurt me inside. Wait why am I getting upset over him? I mean we are the guardians of the human race but we don't get over emotional or attached to them. So why am I so upset over him leaving me here while he was hurting. I sighed as I was getting a migrain and turned to the others. "Yes he has problems, yes he wants to be left alone, and no he wont kill himself." I said knowing what was most likely to come out of they're mouths. The purple one or 'Spyro' spoke. "Is he always like this?" He asked. I sighed sadly. "Not often but he keeps it hidden all the time. I don't know what happened to him but he's never forgiven himself." I said sadly. "So who wants to see the Planetary Defender?" I asked trying to change the subject. They both raised they're paws and I led them on. "A Planetary Defender is a large shp that is ten kilometers long and is responsible for the protecton of planets. It can dish out ten GFF's of Galaxy Fighting Frigates to assist it in combat. It is a weapon of mass destruction but also a beacon of hope." I said as I lead the to the hanger where four of the massive ships were kept. From what I heard about U.S.E fleets they had a hundred ships total and a small army of 500,000 per fleet and that was soldiers alone. I frowned as one thing came into my head. Why am I getting so worked up over Chance?

Star Streak POV: "FUCK!" I screamed before my fist made contact with a wall denting it. My quarters were full of dents where I hit and believe me that's an acheivement. I sighed. "Why do they remind me of her? DAMNIT ALL!" I screamed and threw my desk at a nearby wall. I sighed and finally calmed down. I used to be a dragon rider and she died because of my mistake. I loved her and I never even told her. I cried myself to sleep as I thought about the beautiful blue and white dragoness that I wished was my Soulmate.


End file.
